Une vie à t'attendre
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: fin alternative  Flynn est incapable de faire autre chose qu'attendre, après le sacrifice qu'a fait Raiponce pour lui. Lui sauver la vie... en acceptant de partir de son plein gré avec sa ravisseuse. Elles disparaissent et Flynn ne les retrouve pas...


**Titre :** Une vie à t'attendre.

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **_Raiponce_/_Tangled_ (trèèès différent du conte des frères Grimm !).

**Disclaimer : **La matière originale vient d'un conte populaire allemand, repris par les frères Grimm. La transformation vient des studios Disney, qui ont _enfin_ compris qu'on avait le droit d'apprécier un conte dans toute sa profondeur à tout âge, non mais !

**Perso et Pairing : **Flynn Rider/Eugène Fitzherberg, Raiponce (Flynn/Raiponce), mentions des brigands du « Canard boiteux », de Maximus et de Mère Gothel.

**Rating : **K+.

**Genres : **Angst, Drama, General, Humor, Hurt/Comfort. Flynn est mélancolique à faire pleurer un Pascal !

**Nombre de mots** : 1 674 mots, 3 pages Word taille 11.

**Note de l'auteur : **Après ma (première) séance, j'avais quelques heures à tuer avant de rejoindre une joyeuse bande d'écrivains et fanficeurs de tous horizons… L'idée m'était vaguement venue durant la fin du film, j'ai tout couché sur papier, et voilà ! … Et ensuite, six mois d'oubli/de recopiage/de modifications de-ci de-là/de procrastination, avant que le texte arrive là où il est en ce moment précis…

ATTENTION, il s'agit d'une fin _**alternative**_ ! Des indices vous feront comprendre ce qui a changé par rapport au film…

J'espère que vous apprécierez autant la lecture de ce texte que moi son écriture ^^

* * *

><p>Une vie à t'attendre<p>

Les années avaient passé avec la lenteur d'une rivière presque asséchée.

Flynn ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé, mais force lui était de constater que l'été avait succédé au printemps, l'automne à l'été, l'hiver à l'automne, et le printemps à l'hiver. Devant la taverne, dans la petite cour tout aussi minable que le reste de l'établissement, l'herbe avait verdi, jauni, bruni, blanchi, avant de renaître, un peu plus chiche, un peu plus maigre. Les arbres alentours se clairsemaient, vieillissaient, s'asséchaient.

La forêt dépérissait inexorablement.

Posté à la fenêtre dans la position de l'attente éternelle, Flynn avait observé le temps qui défilait sous ses yeux. Lui s'était figé. Il ne bougeait plus. Bon, métaphoriquement parlant, hein, car il devait quand même répondre aux besoins naturels : manger, boire, pisser, se laver, dormir...

Dormir était peut-être le plus facile de tous, si on mettait à part pisser : c'était le seul moment où il s'accordait le luxe de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien. Six heures par jour, pas plus. La juste durée d'une nuit trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit au-dehors.

Boire, il le faisait sans y penser. Sur la tablette auprès de lui était posé un gobelet, qu'il portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres. Par miracle, il y avait toujours du liquide dedans, vin ou eau. Le gobelet n'était bien sûr pas magique, le tavernier le lui remplissait sans un mot.

Comme nourriture, Flynn consommait le plus souvent une bouillie infâme et sans consistance, jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à incorporer des aliments solides. Il obéissait quelques jours... et redécouvrait que la bouillie était plus facile à avaler.

Apathie, le retour.

L'hygiène était le domaine sur lequel il était le plus en désaccord avec les brigands fréquentant la taverne : Flynn ne voyait pas ce qu'il gagnait à se laver et à se raser régulièrement ; les brigands répondaient qu'il y avait des limites à tout. Même au laisser-aller. Généralement, quand ils l'empoignaient à plusieurs, Flynn savait qu'il n'allait pas couper au plongeon forcé dans la mare. Il subissait de bonne grâce, ça le sortait de sa routine, mais il était totalement insensible à sa propre odeur corporelle. Ou plutôt il s'était immunisé contre. Maximus, lors de ses visites, plissait pourtant sacrément le museau, ça aurait dû être un indicateur suffisant pour lui. Quand un cheval trouve que vous sentez fort, c'est pas franchement bon signe...

Mais Flynn était incapable de penser.

De penser à autre chose qu'à _elle_.

La prisonnière de la tour perdue…

La gamine têtue qui lui avait fait du chantage dans l'unique but d'aller voir des lanternes flotter autour du château…

Raiponce.

Elle s'était sacrifiée. Elle avait échangé sa vie contre la sienne. Alors qu'elle venait de promettre à Mère Gothel qu'il ne se passerait pas un jour, pas une heure, pas une seconde, sans qu'elle ne se batte et ne tente de s'échapper, elle avait passé un odieux marché avec la sorcière : si elle pouvait utiliser sa chevelure magique pour guérir la blessure mortelle de Flynn, alors elle acceptait de la suivre de son plein gré.  
>Et elle l'avait fait, l'inconsciente. Elles étaient parties toutes les deux et avaient disparu. Evidemment, sitôt libéré - grâce encore une fois à ce cher Maximus, qui avait quasiment kidnappé un brigand pour l'amener là où il voulait, ne pouvant grimper la façade de la tour avec ses sabots délicats - Flynn l'avait cherché partout. Il avait remué ciel, terre et mer, mais en vain. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il ne lui restait que l'attente. Une attente horrible, puisqu'il n'était même pas certain que la princesse à la chevelure enchantée lui reviendrait un jour. Il se rattachait à un espoir aussi tenu... qu'un cheveu, d'ailleurs. Et étiré dans le temps, comme les siens dans l'espace.<p>

Elle finirait par lui revenir. Parce que les contes de fées, ça se termine toujours bien pour les gentils, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'en était un. De son point de vue, du moins. Raiponce l'avait sauvé de plus d'une manière. Il acceptait de ne pas avoir le premier rôle, de ne pas être le héros, pour une fois, restant le personnage subalterne pas tellement moral qui ne fait pas que des bonnes choses. A la condition que Raiponce, elle, soit la gentille de l'histoire. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, la pauvre. Elle avait juste des rêves et était avide des choses qu'elle n'avait pu avoir, enfermée dans sa tour. N'avait-elle pas eu mauvaise conscience de trahir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère ? Elle avait dû choisir entre sa prétendue famille et un désir tout simple, mais présent depuis si longtemps dans son cœur : aller voir en vrai la fête des lumières…

Un jour, un jour de grande pluie, une silhouette encapuchonnée arriva au « Canard boiteux ». Flynn n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, habitué aux voyageurs de passage. La personne se hâta de rentrer et de fermer la porte derrière son passage, laissant le mauvais temps dehors. Elle secoua sa cape de toute l'eau qui s'y trouvait, l'accrocha à la patère. Flynn l'avait déjà oubliée. Reléguée dans un coin de sa mémoire et effacée, comme le reste.

Il ne remarqua même pas que l'habituel bruit de fond de la taverne s'était évanoui. Il régnait un tel silence qu'on entendait le moindre grincement du plancher.

Le trottinement d'une mouche sur une table poisseuse.

La bière qui goûtait d'un des robinets derrière le comptoir.

Et dans ce silence s'éleva une petite voix :

- Eugène ?

L'usage de son véritable nom était si rare qu'il faillit ne pas réagir. C'était incongru, déplacé, comme un rêve maintes fois subi et jamais concrétisé. On devait s'adresser à un autre, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Sûrement.

Dans un état second, absent, il tourna pourtant la tête en direction de la voix.

Il remarqua d'abord les yeux, d'autant plus verts qu'ils étaient soulignés par de profonds cernes. La fatigue qui transparaissait sur le visage faisait peine à voir. Les petites taches de son sur le nez s'étaient estompées, comme pour rappeler qu'un jour, elle avait été une enfant, mais que cela remontait déjà à une autre époque.

Puis il vit les mèches courtes qui avaient été cachées par la capuche. Châtain foncé. Presque brunes. Et coupées au niveau des oreilles.

Dans leur dos, tous les brigands retinrent leur souffle.

- Rai... ponce ? murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était éraillée. Impossible de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait parlé, encore moins pour adresser la parole à quelqu'un. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, sur ce coup-là. Il fallait avouer qu'à force de tourner en boucle les mêmes scènes – son arrivée fracassante à la tour, les débuts de son périple avec l'étrange fille aux longs cheveux, la fête au château, l'inoubliable promenade en barque – elle avait quelques ratés. Pas moyen, par exemple, de se rappeler le dernier centre d'intérêt qu'il avait eu.

Cela pouvait être elle comme cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Sa fille. Sa cousine. Sa sœur. La Raiponce dont il se souvenait était jeune, fraîche, blonde.

La femme devant lui poussa un soupir soulagé et s'assit à ses côtés.

- J'avais peur que vous m'ayez oubliée. J'ignorais où vous chercher. C'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai voulu commencer par là.

Elle fit signe au tavernier de lui apporter un verre. Celui-ci sortit enfin de sa transe et s'activa plus que nécessaire, préparant thé, café, bière, whisky, petits gâteaux, amuse-gueule, et une part de tarte aux poires avec une boule de glace vanille. Assortie d'un petit parapluie en papier, la tarte, s'il vous plaît. Le « Canard boiteux » tenait à sa réputation.

La table devant Flynn et Raiponce fut submergée sous les victuailles et les boissons, mais ils ne touchèrent à rien, pour l'instant.

- Je... Tes cheveux, bredouilla Flynn, comme si cela était une explication à son trouble précédent.

- Ah. Oui.

Raiponce porta la main à sa tignasse, considérablement plus courts. Elle grimaça légèrement.

- Je les ai coupés. Pour les laisser avec Mère Gothel. Une sorte de dernier hommage. L'assurance que personne ne cherche plus à s'approprier leurs pouvoirs.

- Où... Où est-elle ?

- Elle est morte.

La réponse avait été brève. Il devina toute l'émotion derrière ces trois simples mots.

- Elle a obtenu la jeunesse et la santé, mais ce n'était que pour l'apparence extérieure. C'est en dedans qu'elle est tombée malade. Je ne pouvais pas la soigner. Je l'ai veillée jusqu'au bout, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu... mais en vain. Elle est morte paisiblement. Je lui ai offert un enterrement digne de la mère qu'elle a, malgré tout, été à mes yeux. Malgré ses mensonges. Malgré ses menaces.

- Ca a dû être dur, marmonna le brigand.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu personne, il avait un peu de mal à réaliser pleinement tout ce que cela impliquait, mais pouvait le concevoir. Perdre son seul repère, se retrouver brusquement seul au monde dans un environnement inconnu, hostile.

Raiponce se contenta d'acquiescer gravement.

- Ca l'a été. Mais c'est fini. J'ai respecté ma promesse, comme elle la sienne, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas été trop malheureuse, dans l'ensemble.

Et elle ? Avait-elle été malheureuse, obligée de refouler sa soif de liberté et de cohabiter avec sa ravisseuse ? Sans nul doute. En fille généreuse, elle avait pourtant fait passer les désirs de la sorcière avant les siens.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle espérait qu'il réponde qu'il se reposait entre deux aventures, qu'il était en train de fuir des gardes, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. A la place, il lâcha, presque naïvement :

- Ben... je t'attendais.

- Depuis douze ans ?

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Ca t'étonne ? grommela-t-il.

Raiponce secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous deux discutaient avec animation. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur eux, ils étaient redevenus les deux jeunes gens qu'ils étaient, quelques… douze ans plus tôt.

FIN


End file.
